Shenzai,Banzai,and Ed gets grounded for eternity
Script (Shanzai,Banzai,and Ed are seen laughing at the computer) Shanzai: We finally made the fake vhs opening to Alpha and Omega from 1978 by Disney. Real,not fake. (Boris comes into the room) Boris: Shenzai,Banzai,and Ed,what are you three doing on the computer? Shanzai: We made the fake vhs opening to Alpha and omega. Boris: Let me see. (Boris has a shocked expression on his face) Boris: Shenzai,Banzai,and Ed,the opening is fake! Alpha and omega did not come out in 1978. It came out in 2010. And it was not made by Disney. It was made by Lionsgate! That's it! You three are grounded for eternity! Now I am going to call in the visitors. (2 hours later) Boris: Shenzai,Banzai,and Ed,you three have visitors. Coulden petit: This is me,Coulden petit. And I am getting sick and tired of you three making fake vhs openings. Louielouie95: I am Louielouie95,and you three are no longer going to have anything made by Disney. Jack Sullivan: I am Jack Sullivan. Shenzai,Banzai,and Ed,Alpha and omega was made by Lionsgate. Not disney! Brandonthemovieguy: I am Brandonthemovieguy. You three are no longer going to have any Disney related things ever again. Mrs shaw: I'm Mrs Shaw. You three are not going to see Coco in theaters today. Anthony abate: I am Anthony abate. You three will not get any Coca cola beverages. Instead,you three will drink Pepsi beverages. Jet: I'm Jet. The Babylon Rogues and I will not tolerate your actions. If you three disrespect the Circle of Life, I hope that you and the Babylon Guardian will surrender. Wave: I'm Wave. I called the Disney stores and told them that you're banned from getting anything made by Disney. Storm: I'm Storm. You three will totally lost the chance to watch Coco when it comes out. Noodle: I'm Noodle. Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Foo: I'm Foo. Custard: And I'm Custard and we're the Save-Ums. We'll donate your Disney stuff and send to Challenge Island. Don't even think about hiring our evil clones to kill us because if you do, we'll transform to the Save-Um Rangers to beat you up with chainsaws. Coulden petit: This will teach you three a strong,strict lesson: you three will be wearing diapers for the rest of your lives. And there will be no computer,no Disney movies and shows,no Disney land theme parks,no McDonalds,no Burger king,no Wendy's,no Arby's,and furthermore! Louielouie95: The only things you three will be eating and drinking are raw eggs,swiss cheese,grapenuts,prunes,pepsi,earwigs,hardtacks,spoiled milk,toilet water,russian vodka,cat litter,grass,and toxic wastes. Shenzai: No! We hate all of this gross stuff! Banzai: I agree with Shenzai. Ed: Me too. Anthony abate: It doesn't matter, These are the only things you three will be eating and drinking from now on! Louielouie95: You three will watch prime time shows like The x files,true bloods,charmed,the walking dead,The game of thrones,full house,Sabrina the teenage witch,The talking dead,Space dandy,Attack on titan,Naruto,Dead man wonderland,Scrubs,The big bang theory,Two and a half men,Family guy,American dad,The Cleveland show,Bobs burgers,Futurama,South park,Drawn together,Celebrity deathmach,and other prime time shows not made by Disney. Davidtheanimationguy: And teen shows like Spongebob squarepants,The loud house,Rugrats,Fairly odd parents,Danny phantom,Tuff puppy,Road rovers,Looney tunes,Tiny toon adventures,Adventure time,Regular show,The amazing world of gumball,Steven universe,Teen titans go,Uncle grandpa,Bunnicula,Total drama,Batman beyond,Time squad,Dexter's lab,The powderpuff girls,Foster's home for imaginary friends,Avatar the last airbender,Codename kids next-door,Ed edd n eddy,Ben 10,Supernoobs,Sheep in the big city,Stoked,6teen,Every witch way,My little pony: friendship is magic,Littlest pet shop,Digimon,Yu-Gi-Oh,Pokemon,Tai chi chasers,Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and other teen shows not made by Disney. Jazzi: and kids's shows like Barney,Teletubbies,Dora the explorer,Gumby,Plonsters,Morph,64 zoo lane,Caillou,Paw patrol,Pingu,Timmy time,Ben and Holly's little kingdom,Pingu,Boobah,Sesame street,Bob the builder,Roary the racing car,Peppa pig,The koala brothers,Arthur,Postman pat,Fireman Sam,Noddy,Franklin,Oswald,Spot goes to school,Thomas and friends,Go Diego go,Clifford the big red dog,Rusty Rivets,Little bill,Veggietales,Dragon tales,Blues clues,Team umizoomi,and other children's shows not made by Disney. That includes my tv show which is the save-ums. Jack Sullivan: And movies like An american tail trilogy,The secret of nimh,The land before time trilogy,Alpha and omega trilogy,Jaws,Jurassic park,Jurassic world,Barney's great adventure,The adventures of Elmo in grouchland,Charlie and the chocolate factory,My little pony equestria girls,My little pony the movie,The secret life of pets,Ice age trilogy,Despicable me trilogy,Hotel transylvania trilogy,The smurfs trilogy, Alvin and the chipmunks trilogy, Open season trilogy,Shrek trilogy,Megamind,Rio 1 and 2,Horton Hears A Who,Godzilla films and other movies not made by Disney. Brandonthemovieguy: And games like Minecraft,warcraft,Roblox,Sonic the hedgehog,Kirby,Pac man,Sly cooper,Ratchet and clank,The lego movie video game,Final fantasy,Angry birds,Shantae,Looney tunes: acme arsenal,Skylanders,Action girlz racing,Anubis 2,Ninja breadman,Super Mario bros,Crash bandicoot,My sims agents,My sims party,Loco roco,The legend of zelda,Neighborhood games,Super monkey ball,Spyro the dragon,Digimon,Splatoon,Pokemon,and other games not made by Disney. Jet: Yeah,I agree with Brandonthemovieguy. That means you'll play the game where Wave,Storm and I star in which is Sonic riders, as well as Fire Emblem Fates where Azura stars in. Anthony abate: And music like Peter Gabriel,Doohast,Bodies,Linkin park,Weird all yankovic,Justin beiber,Rebecca black,The Russian trololo man,Kesha,Miley cirus,Shawn mendes,Demi lavato,Katy perry,Tunak tunak ton,The black eyed peas,The Beatles,Cheshyre, and other music not made by Disney. Boris: I agree with everyone, now someone is going to beat you three up. Do you know who she is? I'll give you a hint. Category:Grounded Videos